


Talk Me Down

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Lovesickness, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, ben misses them, give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: I wanna sleep next to you,but that’s all I wanna do right nowBen didn’t think he’d missed someone quite as much as he was missing Gwil and Frankie.He’d only meant to be away for two weeks, but of course, as projects often do, it ran overtime, and two weeks had turned into three, and at this rate, even that was being optimistic. He hated this goddamn hotel room, hated this empty, cold bed, he wanted to go home.akahave some sadness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Purple/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so, i hope yall enjoyed yesterdays fic, because this is a bit of a sad one, i thought of this whilst i was walking my dog, and just had to write about it. I highly recommend you listen to 'talk me down' by troye sivan to fully get the ambiance of this fic.
> 
> also, a little reminder that requests are open!! feel free to send them in in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> speaking of comments, i encourage you to leave some! i love a good comment (even if its just screaming), they make posting so much 34772% easier!

_I wanna sleep next to you,_  
_but that’s all I wanna do right now_

Ben didn’t think he’d missed someone quite as much as he was missing Gwil and Frankie.  
He’d only meant to be away for two weeks, but of course, as projects often do, it ran overtime, and two weeks had turned into three, and at this rate, even that was being optimistic. He hated this goddamn hotel room, hated this empty, cold bed, he wanted to go home.  
Swallowing a whine that was working its way up his throat, he curled up on his side, arms wrapped around a pillow, he just wanted to be pressed up between Gwil and Frankie again. He felt so cold, and it wasn’t the first time that week that he fought off tears until he finally fell asleep.

 _And I wanna come home to you,_  
_but home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

Every day feels like it lasts a week, and every time he crosses a day off, it’s almost like he never gets closer. The day enscrawled with ‘going home!’ in bright red marker mocks him from the bottom corner, so far away, and Ben pinches the bridge of his nose, telling himself he’s getting closer, that he’ll be home soon.  
but he knows he won’t, he knows there’s still weeks to go, and he knows he wont last. He misses London, he misses his family, the air here feels thick and toxic in his lungs, and he can’t even bear to look at his lock screen, at the beagle and brunet smiling brightly at him through the screen. He’s half tempted to throw the device, but that would ruin his main point of contact with them and if that happened he wouldn’t make it.

_I’d rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_

They’ve been video chatting a lot, and at this point, being able to see that dorks face at the end of the day is the only thing keeping Ben from going crazy. When he calls, it takes only a ring and a half for Gwil to accept it, the screen filled with Frankie’s confused little face, and Ben feels his heart twist, he’d give the world to cuddle her now, especially with the way she’s wiggling and yipping, spotting him on the screen. “Hey Franksta! How you doin? Where’s your dad?” Ben croons, his cheeks aching as he watches the dog jump about, tail wagging like a helicopter rotor. It’s then that Gwil pops into frame, shifting the beagle onto his lap.

“Dad’s right here! How was filming, love?” if Ben was an honest man, he’d tell Gwil he hates it, he’d tell him he’s miserable here on his own, that he’s been losing sleep, that every time he sees Frankie or Gwil he forgets how to breathe.

But he wasn’t honest, so, like every previous afternoon, he plastered a smile on and said it was great, said he was fine, he couldn’t tell if Gwil believed him or not, but the brunet didn’t question him any further. For a moment they were both silent, and then Ben sighed, biting the inside of his cheek, “I miss you though” he sighs, stroking a thumb over the screen, heart thudding painfully in his chest.

Gwil smiles back, and Ben feels his eyes sting, “I miss you too.”

 _So come over now,_  
_and talk me down_

He wakes up in tears, gasping for breath and scrambling for his phone in the darkness, the tears in his eyes making it impossible to work the device once he finally grabs it, his fingers tapping blindly, managing to open every app on his phone before he finally gives up and tells siri to get her act together and call Gwil. Though, even then the ai takes a minute to understand his garbled sobbing, Ben about to throw his phone when it finally starts calling.

And then “Ben? Love you alright? It’s like 3 in the morning here” Gwil grumbled, and Ben choked on a sob at his morning voice, fuck he missed it.

“I-I’m sorry for calling, b-but I’ve been trying…so hard to stay happy for you but I’m so fucking sad, I miss you so much, I’m so lonely and I can’t sleep and…fuck, and it’s killing me Gwil” he cries, words cut off and warped by his loud, horrendous sobbing.

“Oh darling, please don’t apologise, I feel terrible I hadn’t noticed anything! Ben, it’s okay, there’s only another week, right? Look, I feel as horrible as you do, and Frankie’s been whining and looking around for you since you left...but this is a great gig you’ve got, you gotta stick through it” Gwil urged, voice tired but spirit through the roof, this man had the tough love schtick on lock.

Ben sighs, sniffling and wiping at his eyes “I know, but I just… I just wanna hug you so bad, I feel so cold, I need you there and you aren’t and I fucking hate this so much” he curled up clutching the phone to him, like he could absorb Gwil through the screen. He wished he could.

“How about this, love, I’ll keep talking to you till you nod off? It’ll be just like I’m there with you, c’mon, we’ll give it a go” Ben knew it wouldn’t be the same, nothing could be the same as being tucked into his side, but there was nothing better, and if it helped Ben pretend that, for a second, he wasn’t alone, he would take it.

 _I wanna hold hands with you,_  
_but that’s all I wanna do right now_

Ben had always hated hiding what he and Gwil had, hated walking onto the street and having to stand apart, not being able to just reach out and grab his hand, let himself be pulled into his boyfriend’s side. But now, when he can’t even bump shoulders with the brunet, his past irritations seemed childish and petty, and he hates himself for being so shallow. He stands there in the shower for god knows how long, hot water a poor substitute for the warm, soft embrace of his Gwilym.

 _And I wanna get close to you,_  
_‘cause your hands and lips still know their way around, oh_

He took so much for granted when he was with Gwil, and now, as he lays in bed alone, clutching a pillow to his chest and staring at the ceiling, he thinks back on all the little things with a pained wince. He thought of how gentle Gwil’s arms were when they wrapped around his shoulders, how his hands would drag up over the back of his head, nails always softly dragging over the shaven blond hair, their chests and stomachs pressed together, no space, never any space.

He misses how it felt to wake up in his arms, arm slung over his soft stomach, head resting atop thick bicep and broad shoulder, Gwil’s ridiculously long legs somehow perfectly tangled with his, a guaranteed way of keeping Ben in bed longer. He hears clearly Gwil’s gravelly ‘mornin’ love’ as he wakes, hair mussed and face so smooth.

Ben wears a pained smile as he recalls how tantalizing Gwil’s stubble is against his neck, brushing and scratching and tickling, how Ben almost always ends up in a laughing fit if they ever get too far into the neck stuff. He remembers how Gwil scratched him up good and proper their last night together, laughed when Ben complained about having to hide it, the blond doing little, even as that prickly drag made its way along his collarbones and down the middle of his chest.

He was always spineless around that man.

 _So come over now,_  
_and talk me down_

The days aren’t getting any shorter, and Ben is feeling more and more drained, his coworkers have picked up on it, but so long as he gets the lines out, none of them dare pry. He’s looking like death warmed up, and he feels like it too. He wishes he could call joe up and get hammered, but he knows that wouldn’t fix anything. So, it’s back to the hotel he goes.

He hands his car off to the valet and is trudging his way towards the lobby when he hears a shout from behind him, the blond is about to ignore it and keep moving when they call again, and the voice becomes heart wrenchingly familiar. He turn’s and he almost screams, it’s him, it’s his boyfriend, it’s Gwilym FUCKING Lee.

Ben’s running down the street, full sprint, and then he doesn’t think twice before he’s jumping into the older man’s arms, eyes already pouring tears and a maniacal laugh of glee filling the space around them. He’s off the ground for a moment, clinging to Gwil’s shoulders, the two spinning on the spot until they nearly fall over. Even once his feet are on the ground, Ben doesn’t release him, arms slipping to his waist as he sobs into the older man’s shoulder “you’re a bastard, you didn’t tell me!” he cries, smacking Gwil’s softly on the collarbone.

“What kind of surprise would that have been?” Gwil sighs, pressing his cheek to the side of Ben’s head, starting to shuffle them away from the middle of the street, where people have started to stare. “Alright love, maybe we should take this inside?” Gwil offers, trying to dislodge the blond, except Ben isn’t having any of it, and then they’re kissing in the middle of the street, Ben’s hands against the stunned brunet’s cheeks, he doesn’t care who sees, he’d risk it all for Gwil.

After all, he was always spineless around that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, I'd like to thank dark_purple for this extra chapter, thank you so much for giving me such a brilliant request, I was really keen on better finishing this fic and you gave me that, i really hope you enjoy!!
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

They make their way to Ben’s hotel room, the blond barely allowing any spacing between them, tucking himself into Gwil’s side, which made manoeuvring corners and elevators a bit difficult- not that either of them cared. Ben swore if they parted for even a few seconds he wouldn’t be able to cope, he presses himself into Gwil’s chest as he unlocks the door, tugging the brunet in as soon as the lock clicks.

They’re on each other immediately, Ben’s hands firm against the back of the brunets neck and mouth insistent against his, he can feel exhaustion still tug at him, but for the moment he’s too relieved to even care about it. “I missed you so much, I need you, I need you so bad” Ben breathes, dragging the taller man towards the couch until he can push Gwil down and clamber onto his lap. He wonders if maybe it’s too soon, if they should perhaps catch up first before doing this but given that the man under him is already letting his hands stray, Ben assumes they’re in the same boat.

A large hand slips between Ben’s thighs, and he braces for the wave of pleasure that’s been denied to him ever since he’d left London, except it doesn’t come. Even with Gwil squeezing and caressing in all the ways he knows Ben likes, the blond feels nothing. He feels a rush of anger fill him, and he grinds his hips hard against the hand in frustration- this can’t be happening, this seriously cannot be fucking happening.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” he whines to himself, burying his face in the taller males shoulder as he tries to desperately feel something-anything. By now, Gwil has picked up on it, and he asks if Ben’s alright, if he’s not doing something correctly, and that sucks the most. Gwil could never do anything wrong.

“It’s not- I can’t- fucking hell!” he chokes, hot tears of embarrassment and disappointment stinging the backs of his eyes, “I’m sorry, you’ve come all this way for me and I can’t even get this right! I hate this so fucking much!” he sobs, his heart wrenching as Gwil’s hand drops away, instead moving to Bens hips, he can feel where his boyfriend is half-hard against him, and a wave of guilt washes over him.

“Oh my god love no! None of this is your fault, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about! You’re just tired, it happens!” he soothes, hugging the blond to him, one hand moving the cup the back of his head, thumb stroking over the soft pale hair. “Look, I didn’t come here just to…well, ‘cum’, I came here for you, I came here to keep you company, make you happy, and last time I checked, we don’t need to fuck each other to be happy. Let’s just catch up? Maybe watch something together? Then I can hug you until you fall asleep, how’s that sound?” Gwil offers, pressing a soft kiss to the space behind Ben’s ear, holding him tight as the younger man nods, sniffling into his shoulder, he hates the fact that Gwil has been here all of twenty minutes and someone is already crying. He’s such a bloody mess.

Finding some blankets, they settle down on the couch, Ben on his side, head resting on Gwil’s shoulder, arm loose around the taller mans waist. The feeling of the older mans fingers carding through his hair has an almost sedative-like effect on him, and as Gwil tells him about all that he’s been doing whilst Ben was away, the blond cannot focus for the life of him, now that he’s reunited with his partner and cuddled together on a comfy sofa, sleep cannot hold itself back for a minute longer. As the soothing sound of Gwil’s voice mixes with the comforting drag of his fingers, Ben cannot hold his eyes open, days of missing sleep suddenly coming back to bite him in the arse as he finally passes out against Gwil’s chest, the brunet’s words now falling upon deaf ears.

Slowly and very carefully, Gwil manages to move Ben into bed, the exhausted and completely drained blond grumbling as he stumbles to the mattress, collapsing heavily on top of it and taking Gwil with him. Once they settle under the covers, Gwil on his back with Ben’s arms tight around his ribs, Ben grumbles, Gwil only able to make out the word ‘leave’. “It’s alright love, I’ll be here in the morning, don’t you worry about that, I’m not going anywhere” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of Ben’s head before he too succumbed to the soft mattress and squishy pillows.

* * *

 

Ben didn’t know how long he slept for, or how he even got to the bed, but when he woke up, all he knew was that he felt more energised than he’d been in weeks, and when he looked up to see Gwil still there, still under the grip of the blonds arm, Ben was filled with a fuzzy warm feeling. He bit his lip, eyes glancing over the sleep-smooth face of his partner, Gwil was gorgeous- a gorgeous, thoughtful, amazing human being.

Ben slowly wiggled himself up into a sitting position, one thing on his mind as he brushed a hand softly over Gwil’s cheek, the other met by his lips in a quick kiss, a peaceful wake up. It took only a few quiet whispers of the older mans name before Ben received a low hum and blinking eyes in response. “Morning love, told you I’d be here” he rasped, voice deep and gravelly with sleep, and Ben chuckles, pressing a kiss to the others jaw, whispering thanks into his skin as he swings a leg over, bracketing Gwil’s hips with his knees, “you’re feeling a lot better, then?”

“You could say that” Ben mumbled, voice amused as he pushed Gwil’s shirt up, the item bunching under his arms as the blond pressed a line of kisses down the centre of his chest, the soft hair gathered there tickling at his chin. His lips continued down further, over the older mans belly (Gwil could sometimes be a bit annoyed with the softness of it, but as far as Ben was concerned, it was cute as all hell) until he reached the waistband of his pants.

He could feel the stiffness of his boyfriends cock against his chest, and Ben took great joy in slowly sliding them down and off, Gwil groaning and arching his back slightly as it came free, the blond quick to wrap a hand around it. He’d missed this cock so bloody much, when he shared the sentiments with Gwil, the older male chuckled, sliding his fingers into soft hair, “he’s missed you too, believe me” he breathed, voice catching and an uneven moan slipping free as Ben licked up over it, wasting no time before finally sucking it into his mouth.

He hadn’t done this for much too long, and at first Gwil felt heavy and a little odd in his mouth, but once the blond found a rhythm, and it all came back to him, there was nothing stopping him. He let a hand slip down to cup his own cock, which had decided that it would start working again- thank lord, and he hummed around Gwil as he palmed himself through his boxers, the sound tearing a gasp from the brunet, pulling at Ben’s hair a moment, which only earnt him more torturous sounds around his length, the cycle continuing again and again.

“Oh, I’m not gonna last long, Ben” Gwil sighs, hips bucking up against his lips, and the blond hums, he won’t either, his hand moving in long, even strokes, perfectly in time with the slide of his mouth around Gwil’s cock. The brunet struggles to keep quiet, husky groans falling from his mouth, eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back, breaths coming in laboured pants as his climax builds, Ben loves being able to feel him come apart, to feel him twitch and strain against his tongue, how he hits the back of the blonds throat every thrust. Ben sighs, this was worth the wait.

He lets himself speed up, not wanting to tease after all their time apart, surrendering to Gwil completely, giving him whatever he wanted, whatever he needed. There were two hands against his head, holding him as his hips moved feverishly and desperately, Ben’s hand quickened its pumping and soon he too was grinding and losing himself as his climax built, the two coming just seconds apart. Gwil went rigid under Ben as he came hot and heavy down his throat, the younger man doing his best to swallow as much as possible, no easy feat when he himself was peaking, everything falling out of focus as he came all over his hand and the bedsheets, the blond pulling off with a gasp, dribbles of come and spit surrounding his mouth as he rolls to the side, catching his breath as he came down.

“Fucking hell, Ben, why do you have to be so good at everything?” Gwil breathed, his voice even rougher now with all the strain. Ben chuckled as he wiggled up to lay next to the brunet, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm as he went.

“Have to make it up to you somehow, you can’t just go around being an incredible boyfriend without me trying to repay you” he huffed, pressing himself into Gwil’s side, finding one of the taller males hands, holding it in both of his own, lacing their fingers together.

They laze about in bed for a while, before Ben comes to the terrible realisation that he still has a job to do, he sighs, shooting an apologetic look at Gwil “I’m sorry I have to leave you alone, you’re going to be so bored, I feel terrible” he sighed, turning to press a kiss to the brunets cheek, his heart aching at the idea of leaving the other so soon.

Gwil, on the other hand, isn’t nearly as torn about it, the older man humming in amusement “love, I’m a grown man, I’m sure I can keep myself occupied for a few hours, especially in bloody Singapore. I can just chill in the botanical gardens or something, get in touch with nature” Gwil suggests, and Ben can’t help but grin, he’s such a cute not-so-little ray of positivity.

“Are you sure? You say that, but doesn’t mean it’s true, how do I know you’re not just going to laze around here all day feeling lonely?” Ben asks, raising his brows, and Gwil rolls his eyes, hand coming up towards the blond’s face, before pinching one of his slight flushed cheeks with his thumb and index finger, Ben scrunching his nose and groaning in annoyance.

“I promise to send you photos and videos! So many I’ll make Joe look like an amateur, I’ll send you so much stuff you’ll want to block me by lunch!” Gwil stated, only releasing Bens cheek once he was done speaking, Ben glaring as he rubs at the soft flesh, before sighing, agreeing with Gwil with a lot of hesitation. At hearing the agreement, the older man beams, ruffling Ben’s hair before tapping him on the shoulder “great, now you best get ready, so you aren’t late, c’mon, I know I’m irresistible, but you have to try!” he ordered, flapping his hands until Ben huffed in annoyance, getting up and going about his morning.

Gwil really hadn’t been joking, Ben’s barely been on set an hour before his phone starts buzzing, the blond unable to help the stupid smile that appears on his face when he finds a photo of Gwil pointing at the ‘Singapore Botanic Gardens’ sign, a funny grin on his face. The message read ‘prepare for phone storage destroying hell’ and Ben laughed, about to put the phone away when it buzzed again, this time with Gwil pointing to a sign that said ‘Cool House’ the area appearing to be off limits, this time the message was ‘I’m not cool enough, they won’t let me in’ Ben decided to humour the other man, responding with ‘I think you’re cool 💕💕’ and quickly putting the phone away before another buzz could tempt him back.

When they wrap for a break, Ben returns to the phone, and finds a whopping 20 messages and photos waiting for him, he bites his lip as he scrolls through, finding picture after picture of Gwil posing with various plants and statues. It’s when he’s typing a response when one of his co-stars walks past, “you look happy this morning” they point out, and Ben grins, letting a long sigh escape him.

“My boyfriend is an amazing dork, I love him so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request/comment below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
